


3:30 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Would you still like a stuffed pony?'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered near Supergirl after Gentleman Ghost's steed knocked them down.
Kudos: 1





	3:30 PM

I never created DC canon.

''Would you still like a stuffed pony?'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered near Supergirl after Gentleman Ghost's steed knocked them down and vanished.

THE END


End file.
